


Sweet Ride

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Sweet Ride

Dean’s strong hands ran up and down your sides, spanning your rib cage and waist. His touch was surprisingly light for a man his size. The rough skin of his fingers a strong contrast to the soft and smooth skin of your body. The feel of it doing things to your body that no other man had. 

You looked down, his green eyes now almost black, so lust blown as you rode his cock, his eyes locked on your breasts bouncing wildly as you sought your release. 

“Oh god Dean! Your cock is so huge! It fills me up so good…” Your voice lost as the first sparks of your impending orgasm rolled through you. You moved faster, his hands now lifting you as your legs started to shake, threatening to give out. 

“Of fuck Baby! I’m gonna fill that tight pussy. You want me to cum in that pussy when you cum all over my huge cock?” His voice rolled over you, just as broken as your own. 

“Do it! Cum in my tight pussy, Dean. I want to cum all over your huge cock.” You screamed as your orgasm hit you, more filth falling from your lips as you tried to come down from your high. Dean’s hips still thrusting up into you, his seed leaking out around his cock as your walls clenched down on him, milking him dry. 

Dean rolled you off of him, laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, his breathing still ragged. “That was one sweet ride Princess.”


End file.
